Semiconductor lithography tools must typically operate within tight tolerances to properly write features having narrow linewidths and high densities. For example, process parameters such as the focal position of the sample and the dose of illumination received by the sample may be accurately monitored to ensure that printed features are within the desired specifications. Process-sensitive metrology targets are specialized marks patterned onto the wafer during a lithography step in which one or more characteristics of the metrology targets (e.g. alignment of two features) are indicative of a value of a process parameter associated with the lithography step. A process-sensitive metrology target is typically generated as images of pattern masks generated by the lithography tool and may be influenced by particular features on the pattern mask or the illumination source. Further, it is desirable that process-sensitive pattern masks to be used in a semiconductor fabrication line be cost-effective and integrate with the pattern masks used to write the semiconductor devices under production. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.